Take Me, Ludwig
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: After a month of longing for it, Italy is finally able to get Germany to sleep with him. -Pretty much a sequel to Dancing. Yaoi, lemon, smutty-ness. GerIta, a super small amount of PruCan thrown in there for a moment just for the hell of it. Human names thrown in there every now and again. Two-shot! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**.::~Author's Note~::. **

**This took forever! The four day vacation I took to the beach is the main factor. My inexperience with this is the other…**

**Seriously, dudes. This is my very first lemon. This is the most dirty, most smutty thing I have ever typed up and been brave enough to post. I realize I'm probably coming off very naïve in this, so please, by all means, review this and give honest opinions. No sugar-coating, no sparing my feelings! I need pointers on how to improve. Be harsh if you must. Please, and thank you! **

**Engel* = angel**

**I don't own Hetalia, by the way. If I did, things would be a little different ;D **

**Now to the story! :]**

Impatience is a burden. Impatience is an ugly creature. No likes the feeling of it…especially Italy. He had recently become very impatient. He and Germany had been dating for about a month now, and Italy was more than eager to go all the way in their relationship. Unfortunately for him, though, Germany seemed to be less than interested in the idea. Italy tried to be subtle, but that didn't work. He tried to be irresistibly sexy, but that didn't work. Every single time, the German would blush, stammer, and make an excuse as to why they couldn't do anything. Italy didn't understand. Germany just wouldn't make love to him.

After another failed attempt, Italy collapsed onto Germany's couch. He called out that he was going shopping for dinner and would be back soon. Italy barely listened as he sulked to himself. He vaguely registered the door shutting and the almost instant sound of feet coming up the basement steps. He glanced up when Germany's brother, Prussia, popped his head around the corner. He looked around before spotting Italy.

"Hey!" He whispered. Well, his version of whispering which happened to sound like a whispered scream. "Is West here?"

"He just left…?" Italy tilted his head. What was Prussia up to?

Prussia muttered a quick 'awesome' as he pulled someone along behind him. Whoever it was looked a lot like America, but Italy knew better. He stared a little harder. Then it hit him; he was Canada. Right! Prussia and Canada were a secret couple, too, according to Germany.

Italy watched curiously as Prussia held hands with the America double, smiling softly. He'd never seen Prussia look so…vulnerable. They must've forgotten he was there by how sweet they were being. He watched as the elder of the German brothers pressed his forehead against Canada's, whispering something that made the other blush, and kiss him with much affection. Prussia brushed some of Canada's hair behind his ear.

"Friday?" He asked, sounding almost nervous. The Canadian smiled brightly, pecking his lips.

"Friday."

With that, they parted. Prussia lingered at the door, watching his lover until he was out of sight. He turned back around, remembering Italy was there. A blush dusted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"West doesn't like it when I bring Birdie over here." He explained. Italy nodded once, looking down. Thoughts of Germany's rejections poured back into his mind. Prussia stared for a minute before he sighed. He sat down next to the boy he'd partially watched grow up.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"…Germany."

"What did he do?" Prussia suddenly sounded mad and panicked.

"Nothing! He has done anything…" Italy couldn't keep the spite out of his words. His tone told Prussia all he needed to know.

"I see. West did mention you two had gotten closer…" He thought for a moment, before glancing back at the Italian. "You really want to…? With West?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Really, really, bad…"

"…Alright, kid. I'll help you out."

Italy's eyes popped open. "Y-you will?"

"Ja, ja. My brother needs to get laid, anyway. So, you ready to know all of his simple weak points and such?" Prussia smirked as Italy nodded frantically, leaning in.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

Italy, Germany, and Prussia sat at the dinner table together. Italy had insisted for once that Germany should make whatever he wanted for dinner. He, naturally, chose wurst. He was now wondering, though, if he should've picked something different. Italy and his brother kept stealing glances at each other, like they both knew some big secret. It made Germany wonder about his cooking and also made him a little jealous, honestly. He wasn't even sure why. Suddenly, Italy spoke up.

"Mm~ Germany, your wurst is delicious!" He mused as he slid his lips over the piece of meat teasingly. Germany flushed red, looking over toward Prussia. He was eating with no problems. He acted like he didn't even hear Italy. Germany stared down at his plate, pushing his food around nervously. He tensed when he felt a smooth, bare foot rub up his leg from under his pants. He locked eyes with Italy. He was smiling like usual, excluding the fact his usually closed eyes were open. He was acting like he wasn't taunting Germany at all. He knew better, though.

He had been getting all of Italy's signals since the night they began dating. He didn't give in, though. He wanted it, _oh man_ did he want it! But he needed to restrain himself. He knew Italy wanted to do all of these naughty things, but he didn't want to lose control and hurt the frail boy. Italy was the type to make love, he knew that. Germany, though, didn't make love. He fucked. He fucked _hard_. He'd never been known to be gentle with a lover. He enjoyed the use of toys, and whips, and handcuffs, and all of that rough stuff. He didn't want to hurt Italy with his guilty pleasures, though. It was a true struggle to keep himself in check with every seductive move the Italian tried out.

Jerking his leg away from Italy's caressing foot, Germany took the dirty plates to the sink. Behind him, he heard his brother mumble something before disappearing to his room in the basement for the night. In an instant, Italy beside him. He wore a normal smile, but his eyes, which were still oddly open for once, were burning with lust, a look which made Germany's blood boil with want.

"Germany, I have a question."

"Yes, Italy? What is it?"

"Do you know what my curl does to me when it's touched?" He voice was laced with seduction. Germany felt his face burn. He swallowed carefully, looking down.

"No. What does it do to you?"

Italy abruptly spun away from the German, going toward the door. He paused, smirking back at his lover.

"Come with me and you'll find out." He bit his bottom lip innocently, backing away when Germany suddenly dropped the plates and followed, eyes never leaving Italy's form. Germany could only focus on the way Italy was nibbling at his own bottom lip. Why was he doing that? Didn't he know that drove him crazy?

Germany followed him all the way in to his bedroom. Italy literally jumped into the bed, sitting on his knees at the foot of it. He motioned with a single finger for Germany to approach him. He did as he was beckoned. Germany was surprised his eyes were still completely opened. Whatever he was doing, he must be determined. They'll probably stay open until he's gotten whatever he wants. Italy stared up at the heavily breathing German. He took one of his hands, leading it to his curl. He stopped it just before the fingers made contact with it.

"I want you to do as I say, okay?"

Germany nodded.

"Grab my curl, Ludwig. Two fingers only."

Germany slowly reached up, latching onto the rebel curl with his index and thumb. He couldn't stop his surprised gasp as Italy closed his eyes with a pleasured mewl. Eyes wide, he listened to the next request of Italy's to gently stroke the curl, but not too much.

"Like…this?" Germany choked out as he barely moved his fingers up and down. Italy squirmed a little, biting his bottom lip. He placed his hands on Germany's chest for balance.

"Oh, yes…" Italy moaned out. Germany felt his face warm up. It was suddenly getting hot in here. Italy opened his eyes, panting.

"Look down, Germany. What do you see?"

Germany obeyed. He felt a bead of sweat run down his temple as he eyed the clothed erection in Italy's pants. He suddenly became aware of his own need. He continued rubbing Italy's curl, unsure of what to do.

"Take me, Ludwig." Italy moaned into Germany's ear. He licked up the bead of sweat. "Take me now!"

Germany couldn't hold back. He shoved Italy down on the bed, removing his jacket. Italy smirked, ditching his own blue one. Germany climbed on top of his smaller lover. Smashing their lips together, Germany slid his gloved hands up Italy's shirt. He rubbed every inch of his torso greedily. He broke their kiss, leaning toward Italy's ear.

"Remember, Feliciano…you asked for this." He licked the shell of his ear before sitting up. He literally ripped off the cloth that hid Italy's upper half from him, leaving the blue tie on, and rushed to discard his as well. Italy sat up, snatching one of Germany's wrists with both hands. He eyed his ripped lover over while taking the tip of the glove at the middle finger in between his teeth. He thought back to what Prussia had said.

"_I don't get it, but he has this thing about hands. His are really sensitive or something. That's why he wears those gloves all the time."_

Once the glove was lazily tossed to the side, Italy kept his grip on the wrist. He poked his tongue, licking at the tip of the finger. He slowly encased Germany's longest finger, his middle one, with his lips. He smiled when Germany closed his eyes. He bobbed his head up and down, rubbing the finger with his tongue. He gagged slightly when Germany shoved a second finger in his mouth, thrusting them in and out. He moved his mouth away, getting the same treatment of being mouth fucked by the deliciously long fingers of Ludwig's other hand.

Before Italy could register what had happened, he was back down on the mattress and his tie had been removed. Germany was tying his hands above his head _with his own tie_. Italy was surprised when he found himself getting turned on by the action. He bit his lip when Germany finished tying him up and observed him.

"Do you know what you do to me when you bite your lip, Feliciano?" He whispered.

"No." Italy was just as quiet.

"You make me hard." He growled, ducking down and biting Italy's bottom lip with a rough grinding of hips against his. Italy gasped at the sudden sting before moaning lowly. He squirmed underneath Germany. He brought his tied hands down around the German's neck in hopes of keeping him close. Once Germany had had his fill of lip biting, he looked into Italy's eyes. The burning lust that had been there was now affectionate love.

"I don't want to hurt you, Italy." He muttered. Italy's eyebrows knitted in confusion at his words. He fished through his fogging memory, finding another piece of information Prussia granted him.

"_You know, he probably hasn't given in to your advances because he likes it…rough."_

"_Rough? Like…beating?" Italy winced as he thought of the times so long ago when Austria would get mad at him and stomp on him like he was a bug. _

"_Yeah, at times. He likes it all. He loves spanking, whipping, tying up, gagging, blinding…" He stopped himself when he saw the horror on Italy's face. "He wouldn't hurt you. Before he tried any of it, he'd make sure you were completely alright with it."_

"_He would really do that?"_

"_Kesese, of course! He's not heartless. He only acts like that." Prussia joked. _

"I know you like it rough. You won't hurt me, Ludwig. I trust you. I know that if I ask you to stop, you'll stop." He smiled up at his lover. Germany smiled in relief, kissing Italy deeply. When he broke the kiss, the burning lust had been reignited and fueled. He sat up, picking up Italy like he was a doll and positioned him the way he wanted. He sat him up, his back against the headboard.

"Ludwig, what are-"

"Quiet." He ordered. "You've been dying for this. I got all of your signals. You've wanted this since the beginning, and so have I. I'm going to use you as I please. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He glared.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good boy." Germany reached up to Italy's curl, grabbing it with his whole hand, tugging it. He smiled devilishly at the delicious moan that erupted from his Italian. "You deserved that, I guess, for catching on."

Germany quickly pressed his lips against Italy's neck, making a trail down to the waist band of his pants. He undid the belt, and then moved to the zipper. He pulled it oh so slowly down before yanking the pants off to be throw behind him. He dropped his Dominant attitude when he noticed Italy was going commando. He arched an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Italian…what more can you expect?" Italy shrugged with a coy smile. Germany only shook his head with a smile. Until he saw Italy's excited organ standing proudly. His devil-like smile returned as pushed the fragile looking knees apart even more. He rubbed Italy's thighs, lowering his head. He watched in amusement as Italy finally blushed, realizing what was about to happen.

Germany went agonizingly slow as he licked Italy's length from sack to head. He let his tongue linger over the tip lightly before roughly digging it into the slit. Italy cried out, bucking his hips up. Germany lightly slapped his thigh as a warning, swiftly moving to hold those greedy hips down. He returned his attention to Italy's dick which happened to already be leaking with pre-cum. He lapped it up, staring at Italy's face. It darkened some, but not enough for his satisfaction. He took the entire head into his mouth with a harsh suck. Italy whimpered, trying to move his hips. Germany felt a sense of pride wash over him, allowing himself to take in more of Italy's length. Italy let a small moan escape. He reached down with his bound hands, tangling his slender fingers through the beautifully blonde hair. Germany swirled his tongue around the tip as he stared upward. In return he got the dark blush he wanted and his head pushed down, forcing him to take the rest of Italy into his mouth. Good thing he doesn't have a gag reflex.

Italy soon felt the heat pooling in his stomach, warning him of his seemingly too early release. He curled his toes, arched his back, and threw his head backward with a loud groan. He came into Germany's prepared mouth, shivering as he felt him swallow what he released. Germany let go of him with a 'pop', sitting up with a smirk. Italy panted, staring through-half lidded eyes, and waited for the next move. He wiped the cum that leaked from the corner of his mouth. His eyes met Italy's still partially open ones as he slid the finger in between the boy's parted lips. He let out a satisfied hum while Italy eagerly tasted himself by sucking and licking the finger.

Germany suddenly snatched his finger away, got off the bed, and began looking through drawers at a rushed speed. Italy tried to catch his breath as he watched. Just by simply observing Ludwig's half naked form, he was getting hard again. It was hard not to, what with the way his hips partially swayed, the way his jeans hugged his tight ass, and the way his abs flexed with each move. In his eyes, Germany was a walking god. He swallowed the salvia gathering in his mouth.

"What are you looking for Ludwig?" He quietly asked, hoping he wouldn't punish him for speaking.

"M-my lube." He stammered, looking through yet another drawer. "I think Gilbert took it…"

"Oh, oh! I have a bottle in my pocket! I've kept with me all this time, you know, just in case."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Germany pondered, going for the pants. The second it was in his hand, he ditched his own pants and clambered back into the bed on his knees. He flipped Italy over onto his stomach gently. He pushed his legs up until his Italian's virgin ass was in the air. He lightly traced patterns on it with the tips of his fingers. One hand was preoccupied with that while his other hand gently groped the opposite cheek. Italy moved himself back into the touch with a content sigh.

"What were you and Gilbert sneaking looks at each other for this evening?" Germany suddenly asked, a hint of anger (or is that actually jealousy?) in his voice.

"We weren't." Italy lied. He couldn't tell him that they talked about him. He would be so mad!

"Don't lie to me Italy. I'll find it out if you are."

Italy swallowed. "W-well, um…we kept looking at each other because…he kind of told me how to seduce you…"

"You shouldn't have done that. You were making me jealous with those secretive glances. Now you need to be punished." He purred in the huskiest, sexiest voice Italy had ever heard. He shivered with delight before the words hit him.

"Y-you won't hurt me, right?"

Germany reached down, stroking his cheek gently. "I promise I won't. If I do, though, tell me, and I will stop. Alright?"

"Alright…"

"Now, where was I? Oh, right. I was going to punish you for lying and going behind my back."

Italy braced himself when he felt one of Germany's hands leave his bum. A sharp smack lightly echoed in the dark room when Germany's hand met Italy's right ass cheek. Straight after, a soft stroking was felt against the sting.

"Are you alright?" Germany concerned voice asked.

"Yes, sir. May I have another?" Italy shocked even himself with the eager words that spilled from his mouth. There was so much need and want in it. He heard Germany chuckle darkly after a millisecond.

"If you really want it." He had just pulled his hand back for another swift smack when Italy's shy voice broke his concentration.

"Germany? Could you, um…talk a little dirty to me?"

"…J-ja. If that's what you want."

Germany's faltered hand rose once more, coming down with another sharp slap in the same spot. He stroked it just as he did before. He waited a moment, raised his hand, and smacked the left cheek. Italy groaned with that one. After checking his face for any signs of pain, and finding none, Germany smirked broadly.

"You're so filthy. You like when I beat you, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, Ludwig." He moaned when another swat met his butt.

Germany bent down to Italy's ear. "You're a little slut, moaning so loudly. I bet Gil can hear you all the way down in the basement."

Italy squirmed. He was being pretty loud. Could Prussia hear them—scratch that. Could Prussia hear _him_? Oh well, he didn't care at this point. He just wanted Germany to fulfill his needs.

"L-Ludwig…" he panted.

"Beg." Germany moved away from Italy completely, shifting the Italian around so they could see each other. He bent down to his ear, stray blonde hairs tickling the side of his face. "Beg for it."

"Please, Ludwig. I need you right now. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me senseless, until I can't walk! I don't even care if you prepare me or not anymore. I _don't _want to be prepared! Please, I just need you in me!" He cried out, his body writhing in need.

Hearing Italy's uncharacteristic pleas was Ludwig's undoing. Ripping his boxers off, he pounced on to Italy. He grabbed the tiny bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into his palm. Italy had said he didn't want to be prepared, but Germany wasn't going to just take him that way. Spreading the lube to his fingers, he hastily thrust two fingers into the tight ring of muscles. Italy cried out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Germany bent down, kissing the tears away while he moved his fingers around, stretching out his lover.

When he figured Italy was prepared enough, he yanked his fingers out, positioning himself at the tight entrance. He rested his hands on Italy's shaking knees, staring down at him. Cobalt eyes clashed with amber ones.

"Are you sure you still want this?" Germany breathed.

Unable to use his voice, Italy nodded frantically. He'd been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for this. Why would he stop now?

Their gazes stayed on each other as Germany carefully slid in. Italy grimaced at the tight fit. The German was bigger than he thought. He went slowly, though, stopping halfway. He let Italy get accustomed to that feeling for the time being. He bent down and placed soft kisses across the pained face.

"I'm only halfway in. I'm going to pull out, then go all the way in. Alright?"

Italy groaned in response. Only half? He already felt so full. Germany did as he said he would. He pulled completely out then sunk himself back, just as slow as before. He kept going until he was all the way in. He stayed still for Italy's sake, though the urge to move was strong. It was just so tight!

"Move…Ludwig…" Feliciano breathed.

Ludwig shifted carefully back and forth, thrusting into his lover at a steady pace. The pain Italy once felt was quickly melting into pleasure. He soon felt himself lifting his pelvis up in an attempt to get more of that scrumptious friction. He cried out, rather loudly, when he felt Germany hit a certain bundle of nerves.

"Ooh! Ludwig! Right there!" His tied hands found the no longer slicked back golden locks. He twisted his fingers in it, pulling at it as his pleasure increased.

Germany smirked at the tugging and the way Italy cried out. He aimed for that same spot over and over again. With each strike to his prostate, a glorious sound would slip out of Italy's plumped lips. It was the encouragement for Germany to go faster, and _much_ harder. He was going to make sure Italy's plea to not be able to walk came true. One of his hands slipped down between them, pumping Feliciano's hardened length hysterically. His teeth latched onto the slightly tan neck, putting markings all over the smaller man to claim him as his own.

The mixed sensations were getting to Italy. The thrusting, the biting, the hand jerking him off so roughly…all of it was making him crazy. He felt the familiar warmth low in his belly. He was still meeting Germany's animalistic movements with his own when he vaguely warned Germany with shallow breathes.

"It's going to…happen…again…"

"Let it happen, Engel."* Germany whispered. He leaned up, licking the sensitive curl on Italy's head. With that being thrown into the mix of sensations, Italy was sent higher than ever before. He saw white as he violently released into Germany's hand and on their stomachs. The tightening of muscles around Germany's cock unraveled him. He thrust in a few more times before stilling completely, hissing through his teeth as he spilled his seed deep into his lover.

They both lay their panting, staring at each other. The love in their eyes for each other apparent. Germany kept his weight off of Italy by resting on his forearms. The grip Italy had on Germany's hair loosened as he began to play with it. A smiled was plastered on his face.

"Ti amo, Ludwig…" He whispered into the dimly lit room.

"…Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." His eyes sparkled with sincerity as he pecked Italy on the lips. He pulled out of him, smirking lightly as some of his juices came out along with it. Italy flinched at the odd feeling, but knew he'd have to get used to it.

He felt Germany release his wrists from the tie before his arms were around him, pulling him to his chest as the blankets were pulled back and covered the both of them. They laid together in complete silence for a while. Germany finally broke it.

"I can't believe I delayed that for so long."

"Me either. It was much more wonderful than I thought it would be." Italy played with the light amount of chest hair Germany had as he snuggled closer to him. "We can do it a lot more now, yes?"

A quiet laugh rumbled through his chest. "Ja, we can. Now get some sleep. Gilbert's leaving tomorrow, and I have another day off. I want to see how dirty we can get."

With a blush at what Germany might have in mind Italy leaned up, kissed his German goodnight, and fell into a deep, needed sleep with dreams filled with plenty of kinky scenes and cobalt eyes filled with adoration for him and _only him_.


	2. The Next Day

A blindingly white light shone down on Feliciano's exhausted face. He squeezed his eyes shut even more than he already had, hoping the light of the morning sun would fade away into the moon again. His eyes slowly opened. Thinking of the moon brought memories of last night into the Italian's mind. He smiled with a blush. He had finally gotten Ludwig to sleep with him. He also remembered the promise his lover made for today. He was joking about that…right?

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room. Ludwig wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sniffed the air. Eggs and bacon were the first things he smelled. He rolled out of bed, grabbing Ludwig's discarded green jacket from the previous night. He smiled at how large it was on him. He did about half of the buttons from the bottom up before skipping downstairs.

He peeked around the corner, spying his blonde lover at the stove. He wore a simple pair of pajama pants and nothing more. Italy smiled to himself, walking toward the counter. Germany glanced down at the glowing man beside him. He smiled himself.

"Guten Morgen."

"Buongiorno." He replied, using his own native language to say 'good morning'.

"Sleep well?" He smirked, knowing the answer.

"Ve~ Better than ever! What about you?" He snaked his arms around his German's thick torso.

"Wunderbar."

"What's for breakfast?" He held Germany a little tighter. "I hope its wurst."

"That's for _after_ breakfast. So eat up." Ludwig spun around, sliding some scrambled eggs onto a plate. Feliciano snatched up the plates, setting them down on the dining table. He fell into his seat, eating quickly. Ludwig set down two glasses of orange juice while watching the little Italian scarf down his food. He placed his hand on Feliciano's, ceasing his almost animalistic eating.

"Slow down, Feli. You'll make yourself sick."

"…Yes, Ludwig. Sorry." He ducked his head, eating slower. Ludwig smiled, beginning to eat his own food. They ate in silence, sharing longing gazes all the while. Once they had both finished, Feliciano grabbed their plates, rushing to the sink. Ludwig turned in his chair, watching his lover. He noticed for the first time what Feliciano was wearing.

"You look very good in my jacket."

"Oh, you think so?" He turned around, a certain gleam in his eyes. Ludwig nodded, gaining the same gleam. As Feliciano made his way over to him, he stood up. He started toward Feliciano, only to fall back into the table. Feliciano pushed him backward, forcing their lips together. Ludwig didn't deny the roughness or the tongue that forced its way into his mouth. He groaned, holding the smaller boy close. Feliciano's hands buried themselves in Ludwig's unkempt, still just-fucked looking hair. He already felt his German lover's excitement pressing against him. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them together.

"Is it time for Germany's wurst?" Feliciano panted. He dropped to his knees without waiting for a response. In one swift movement, Ludwig's pants were around his ankles. He took in a deep breath the moment the cold air hit his arousal. He gazed down, smirking as Feliciano stared at him.

"Something wrong, Feli?"

"…It looks so big. That was inside me last night?"

"If you don't do something soon, it'll be inside you again in the next ten seconds."

Feliciano gasped, quickly reaching out to grab it. His thin fingers wrapped around the base. He looked up at Ludwig through his lashes as he licked his lips before encasing the head with his warm lips. Ludwig's eyes fluttered closed. Feliciano went to work at slowly rubbing the shaft with both hands as he sucked on the large head. He thought back to last night when Ludwig sucked him. Remembering a sensation that almost drove him over the edge, he copied it. He slid his tongue over the tip, dipping it into the slit.

"Oh, Gott…" Ludwig groaned. He gripped the edge of the table.

Feliciano closed his own eyes, focusing on what he was doing. He removed his lips from the head, moving to lick the underside of the huge organ. At the same time he moved to fondle Ludwig's balls. The groans Ludwig allowed to fill the room gave Feliciano encouragement. With his other hand, he reached around to grope and knead Ludwig's firm ass. While he fondled and groped, he placed kisses on the penis in front of him. He reached under the jacket he was wearing, rubbing his own hardened dick.

"Feli…" Ludwig moaned. He reached down to tangle his fingers in the almond brown locks. He led Feliciano's mouth back over it, pushing on his head lightly. Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Feliciano took Ludwig back in his mouth, both hands moving to his ass. He pushed himself forward to deep throat his lover. Ludwig gasped at the feeling, his hands tightening their hold. He held Feliciano in place as began thrusting into the hotness of the mouth around him.

Feliciano relaxed his throat, letting Ludwig mouth fuck him. He squeezed the ass that was still in one of his hands as he hummed and enthusiastically jerked himself off, close to his own release. Ludwig grunted out a 'Mein Gott' as he picked up speed, his orgasm building up. Feliciano felt the swelling of the member in his mouth. He held tightly onto Ludwig in preparation for what was about to happen. Deciding to make it end, he hummed again while letting his teeth gently graze Ludwig as he pumped in and out. Feliciano came first, moaning around Ludwig's manhood.

"Gott, Feli!" Ludwig groaned out as he spilled his seed into Feliciano's mouth. He loosened his grip as the boy below him swallowed all that was given to him. Feliciano leaned back resting his weight with one hand. He wiped away the mix of saliva and cum running from the corner of his mouth. Ludwig tried to even out his ragged breathing, just as the other day. He sunk down to the floor, running his hand through his love's hair, pressing their foreheads together. A burning passion was still bright in his eyes as he stared into the glazed over amber orbs he adored.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Can we go upstairs?"

A familiar smirk found its way onto Ludwig's face. He stood, picking up the smaller one of them, and rushing upstairs. He dropped Feli onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. He moved quickly. He removed his jacket from and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the mouth he has just fucked. He could taste himself on Feliciano's tongue; a salty sweet flavor.

Feliciano squirmed underneath him, pushing his pelvis up in anticipation. He cried out when he accidently rubbed their erections together. Ludwig quietly hissed at the action. Knowing he couldn't wait much longer, Ludwig pressed open mouth kisses down the tan neck, chest, and stomach. He lightly kissed every area around Feliciano's outstanding arousal, moving backward toward his ass. He pushed Feliciano's legs up and out of the way. He gripped his Italian's bare cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his asshole. He leaned forward, lightly licking it.

"Ludwig! No!" Feliciano gasped. Ludwig looked up, eyebrows raised in question.

"What's wrong, Engel?"

"T-that's dirty…you shouldn't do that…" He blushed at not only the nickname, but the fact Ludwig had licked him _there_. That was just too dirty!

"It'll be alright. Trust me?"

"…Si…I trust you."

Ludwig smiled fondly, continuing what he originally planned to do. He licked the area again with a little more pressure. Feliciano squirmed a little at the new feeling, but still let him continue. Ludwig swirled the tip of his tongue around the ring of muscles. He shivered in delight when Feliciano mewled in pleasure. He took hold of his hips before pushing his tongue into him.

"A-ah…Ludwig…" Feliciano panted. He pushed against the tongue entering him. He loved the feeling. He still thought it was dirty, but he liked it anyway. Ludwig pulled away, his hard-on already getting too hard to handle. He sucked on his fingers, moving down to quickly stretch out the luscious ass underneath him. He spent about two minutes preparing his love, basking in the sounds he was making.

"Germany…" Feliciano whined out, beyond ready for the real thing. Ludwig chuckled at the impatience his Feliciano showed. He ripped his fingers out, positioning himself at the tight entrance below him. He peppered kisses up and down Feliciano's neck. He just barely brushed across the entrance with the tip. He smirked at the quiet moan. He brushed against him again as bit and licked the area his lips still lingered at.

"Ludwig, please! B-bitte!"

Ludwig looked at his lover in surprise. "Did you just say 'please' in German?"

"Si…" He breathed. His eyes were half shut, glazed over in obvious lust. Ludwig stared down at him, smirk returning to his face.

"Say it again."

"Bitte, Ludwig! Take me…" He groaned out as he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. Hearing his Engel use a word in his native language turned Ludwig on even more if that was possible. He complied with the begging, finally sheathing himself in his lover. He rested his head against the small shoulder under him while he waited for Feliciano to adjust to the feeling. It wasn't too long before he felt the form beneath him pushing to get more of his length inside him.

Ludwig began a slow, steady rhythm. He carefully thrust in, then out, then back, and so forth. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sweet sounds coming from his Feliciano. Every quiet 'ooh' made him shiver. Every subtle 'ah' made his heart race. If it wasn't already obvious, he loved his little Italian. He loved Feliciano Vargas, the personification of Veneziano, North Italy, with all his heart.

"L-Ludwig…" the breathy voice pulled him from his thoughts, "go harder…faster…"

An idea struck. He pulled completely out of Feliciano, earning a whimper of dismay, and laid on his back. Feliciano looked at him with the most confused face he'd ever seen.

"Get on top, Feli. Ride me."

Feliciano blushed at the bold words. He swallowed, slowly moving so he straddled the German. Just as Ludwig decided to be unpredictable, he decided the same. Instead of getting straight back to their love-making, he leaned down to kiss Ludwig's chest. He subtly made a trail to one of Ludwig's nipples. He swiftly took in his mouth. He heard a gasp from above him as teased one with his mouth and the other with his index and thumb. He gently sucked the pink nub in his mouth, every now and again teasing it with his tongue and pulling at it with his teeth. He felt the larger man squirm underneath him. He switched sides, doing the same thing to the other one. After pulling a little rougher with his teeth than he meant, Ludwig moaned rather loudly.

"Gott, Feli…"

Feliciano smirked to himself. He sat up again, biting his lip lightly. He placed himself over Ludwig's painfully throbbing erection. Large hands were placed on his hips to help steady his balance as he lowered himself. Both men closed their eyes at the feeling. Once Feliciano had gone all the way down, he allowed a low moan to escape. Ludwig released his hips to grip the sheets. He leaned forward and placed dainty hands just under Ludwig's belly button for balance. He lifted up, falling back down quickly. Ludwig groaned at the quickness. Feliciano screamed at his prostate being hit head on. He moved at the same rushed, rough pace, screaming out every time the certain bundle of nerves was delightfully abused.

"M-mein Gott, Feli!" Ludwig cried out, bucking his hips up frantically, his animalistic side coming out.

"Oh, Dio mio, Ludwig!" The Italian threw his sweating head back, reaching to pump his own neglected weeping cock. He felt the warmth pooling deep in his belly, just like last night. He knew he was close. He vaguely registered the swelling dick inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Let go, Feli. Come for me." Ludwig's sexy voice panted.

The words and tone he used were Feliciano's undoing. His eyes snapped open. He screamed out 'Ludwig' while white lights danced in his vision as he violently came, his juices spraying out across Ludwig's torso as well as his own.

Ludwig groaned once more as Feliciano clenched around him, sending him over the edge. He kept thrusting upward as he rode out his orgasm, Feliciano's name on his lips. Feliciano used the last bit of his strength to pull Ludwig out of him, some of his cum following, before falling forward. Ignoring their sweatiness and stickiness, Ludwig pulled Feliciano to him, resting his head on top of his. He kissed the top of his head as they tried to slow their breathing.

"Ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano muttered sleepily.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli. Ich liebe dich."

"What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. "After one."

"Can I take my siesta now?"

"Ja. We both deserve a siesta for now." His German accent thickened as sleep began to take over. Feliciano gently pulled a blanket over them.

"Maybe we can try some of your kinky stuff when we wake up?" He asked, knowing what Ludwig would say in his tired state.

"Ja, Feli. Was auch immer Sie wollen." He yawned, falling asleep right after. Feliciano smiled to himself, snuggling closer and falling asleep himself.

**.::Author's Note::. **

**That's it for this little story thing. I might end up writing more smut in the future…not sure yet. **

**Anyone have any requests? I'll write pretty much any couple except FrUk. Or anything with Romania, since I have no clue who he actually is. ._." Anywho, I'll do fluff or smut or whatever. Just throw a couple at me with a rating and I'll see what I can do. If a rating is not given with the request, I will choose the rating for you. :D**

**Translations:**

**Mein Gott = My God (German)**

**Bitte = Please (German)**

**Dio mio = my God (Italian)**

**Ti amo, Ludwig = I love you, Ludwig (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich, Feli. Ich liebe dich. = I love you, Feli. I love you. (German)**

**Siesta = nap (Italian)**

**Was auch immer Sie wollen. = Whatever you want. (German)**


End file.
